Grasshopper?
by I am The Lev
Summary: While the group tries to get out of the castle after a mission, Much makes a comment that throws Will offkilter. Silly little piece. Robin joking. Morgan yelling. Some WillDjaq tossed in for good measure. You know, the usual.


Inspired by RixxiSpooks.

_O-u-t-l-a-w-s_

"I still don't see we can't just put a ladder across," Much grumbled, even though he knew why. The ledge was too narrow. It was the same reason that they didn't risk jumping across the gap. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Before they had pointed out that it was extremely dangerous, Morgan had leapt across, narrowly missing breaking her neck. She was now clinging quite tightly to the large post on the other side, not daring to look down as she waited for the rest of the gang to think of something.

"I've got it," Will, who was standing in front of the line. "Have we still got the ropes?"

"Yes," Robin answered, trying to peek around from his spot at the back of the line. He passed the ropes forward to Will, who quickly tied them around the post beside him. He tied one at the base, and one at about shoulder height.

"Morgan, tie these around the other post. Make sure that you pull them tight," he called, tossing the ropes over. Morgan did as she was told. Anything to keep her eyes off of the ground. Will tested the rope and nodded. He stepped out on the lower rope, using the top rope to steady himself. It took a second, but he was soon on the other side.

"Right then, Much. You're turn," he called, turning back around. Much was staring at him, wide-eyed, jaw hanging open.

"You're insane!" he hissed. Will frowned.

"What? It's safe; I tested it!" He didn't understand why Much was shaking his head.

"I'll fall! It's too far!" he protested.

"You're not going to fall, Much. You saw me go; it was barely two steps." Will reassured.

"Yes, two Will Steps," Much corrected, glancing nervously at the ropes. Will furrowed his brow.

"Will Steps?" he muttered. "What do you mean by that?"

"Will, you _do_ have a long stride," Djaq tried to be subtle.

"So?" he asked, not exactly getting it. "Just hurry up. The castle will start waking up soon."

"It's too dangerous!" Much replied, gingerly poking at the lower rope with his foot. Will rolled his eyes.

"Look. It's two steps," Will demonstrated, walking back over to the main group and then steadily treading back.

"Two Will Steps!" Much corrected again.

"You keep saying that! Will Steps! What are you talking about?" Will asked, beginning to become agitated.

"You have grasshopper legs!" Much finally blurted. Djaq smacked him in the back of the head, muttering something about "no tact." Will frowned, looking down at his legs. Grasshopper? Morgan bit her lower lip, peeking around Will.

"Still, that's not the point, Much! Move your blooming arse before I come back over there meself!" The threat was enough to spur the rest of the outlaws over the rope. Much avoided Will's gaze, coughing an apology as he passed. Djaq offered an apologetic shrug, giving Will's shoulder a brief squeeze. Marian pretended as though nothing had happened, smiling as if she didn't even know what a grasshopper was. Robin crossed last, choosing to draw Will's attention from Much's comment.

"Good job that Little John stayed back at camp, eh? I don't think the rope would've held him," he joked, clapping Will on the back. The carpenter turned to Morgan, who was quickly wrapping the ropes back up, making sure that they'd leave no trace of their presence.

"Morgan?" he asked, knowing that she would tell him like it was. She winced.

"Not being funny, mate, but you're legs from the neck down," she admitted. Will nodded, walking after the rest of the group. _Grasshopper? _He couldn't help but look at his legs as he walked, bumping into Djaq, who'd stayed back a few steps.

"It's ok, Will," she smiled, seeming to know what he was thinking. "I think grasshoppers are charming." Will smirked as Djaq walked ahead. He looked down at his legs once more. _Grasshopper_, he nodded with a grin. Yeah, he could live with that.

_O-u-t-l-a-w-s_

Yay for WillDjaq?


End file.
